Since fifth wheel trailers have been in use, the procedure for lifting and lowering a trailer from a tow vehicle has been done by using the front jacks on the trailer. A jack assembly consists of a stationary housing, an electrically operated ram tube and the adjustable tube and foot pad assembly. Prior to using the electric jack motor to raise the trailer off of the tow vehicle, the tube and foot pad assembly located on the front jacks have to be unlocked and lowered to the ground by hand and locked in the down position. To accomplish this, the operator must get under the fifth wheel trailer overhang first to get between the tow vehicle and trailer's front jacks, then the operator must bend down and get on his/her knees to reach the tube and foot pad assembly. The operator can then unlock and lower the assembly to the ground by hand, finally, the operator locks the assembly in the down position. Since there are two sets of tube and foot pad assemblies located on the front jacks, this procedure has to be performed twice before raising the trailer.
When this procedure is completed, the 5th wheel trailer can then be electrically raised to uncouple it from the tow vehicle. This same procedure has to be repeated when lowering the trailer to couple it with the tow vehicle, only in reverse. The trailer is electrically lowered onto the tow vehicle until the weight of the trailer rests on the tow vehicle. Now the operator again has to bend down, get on his/her knees and unlock the tube and foot pad assemblies, then raise them by hand and lock them in the up position. What makes this operation more uncomfortable and less safe is having to do this when mud or puddles of water are under the fifth wheel trailer in which the operator must kneel.
At the present time there are no other solutions in existence to address this problem.
It is therefore an object of the invention to allow the operator of a fifth wheel trailer to lower and raise the trailer tube and foot pad assembly with ease, safety and comfort.
It is another object of the invention to prevent the operator of a fifth wheel trailer from getting wet and dirty while lowering or raising the tube and foot pad assembly.
It is another object of the invention to allow elderly and less agile men and women to accomplish the task of lowering and raising the tube and foot pad assembly with ease and comfort.